Curious George videography
Curious George: Zoo Night and Other Animal Stories – February 2007 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Zoo Night" *** "Curious George's Bunny Hunt" *** "Bee Is for Bear" *** "Curious George's Home for Pigeons" *** "From Scratch" *** "Curious George Dog Counter" *** "Squirrel For a Day" *** "Curious George Discovers the 'Poles" * Curious George: Rocket Ride and Other Adventures – May 2007 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Curious George's Rocket Ride" *** "Curious George and the Dam Builders" *** "Curious George Flies a Kite" *** "Curious George Finds His Way" *** "Curious George Station Master" *** "Curious George Goes Up the River" *** "Curious George in the Dark" *** "Roller Monkey" * Curious George Takes a Job and More Monkey Business – August 2007 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Curious George Takes a Job" *** "Curious George Takes Another Job" *** "Curious George Gets a Trophy" *** "The Truth About George Burgers" *** "Curious George Door Monkey " *** "George the Grocer" *** "Curious George the Architect" *** "George Makes a Stand" * Curious George Plays in the Snow and Other Awesome Activities – December 2007 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Ski Monkey" *** "Curious George's Low High Score" *** "Charkie Escapes" *** "Curious George vs. Winter" *** "Buoy Wonder" *** "The All Animal Recycled Band" *** "Muddy Monkey" *** "Animal Magnetism" * Curious George Goes to the Doctor and Lends a Helping Hand – February 2008 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Doctor Monkey" *** "Housebound!" *** "Curious George, Stain Remover" *** "George Fixes Betsy's Wagon" *** "Curious George on Time" *** "Curious George Plumber's Helper" *** "Grease Monkeys in Space" *** "Curious George Gets All Keyed Up" * Curious George Takes a Vacation and Discovers New Things – May 2008 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Castle Keep" *** "Curious George and the Missing Piece" *** "Curious George Sees Stars" *** "Curious George Takes A Dive" *** "Curious George Takes A Vacation" *** "Curious George, Sea Monkey" *** "The Times of Sand" *** "Unbalanced" * Curious George Sails with the Pirates and Other Curious Capers – August 2008 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Camping With Hundley" *** "Being Hundley" *** "Up, Up and Away" *** "All New Hundley" *** "The Magic Garden" *** "Creatures of the Night" *** "Curious George and the Slithery Day" *** "Curious George Sinks the Pirates" * Curious George Leads the Band and Other Musical Mayhem – December 2008 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Curious George Beats the Band" *** "Old McGeorgie Had a Farm" *** "Monkey Stagehand" *** "The Elephant Upstairs" *** "Skunked" *** "Color Me Monkey" *** "Zeroes to Donuts" *** "Special Delivery Monkey" * Curious George: Robot Monkey and More Great Gadgets – February 2009 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Robot Monkey Hullabaloo" *** "Curious George, Spy Monkey" *** "Curious George Rides a Bike" *** "Curious George vs. the Turbo Python 3000" *** "Monkey Fever" *** "The Lucky Cap" *** "Candy Counter" *** "Gutter Monkey" * Curious George Goes Green! – May 2009 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Seed Trouble" *** "Mulch Ado About Nothing" *** "Curious George and the Trash" *** "George Digs Worms" *** "The Perfect Carrot" *** "Ice Station Monkey" *** "Shipwrecked With Hundley" *** "Everything Old Is New Again" * Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas – October 2009 1 ** 2010 Award Winner ** Trailers ** Special features ** Bonus episode * Curious George Makes New Friends! – February 2010 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "George Meets Allie-Whoops!" *** "The Color of Monkey" *** "Curious George Takes a Hike" *** "Cat Mother" *** "Little Fish, Littler Pond!" *** "Free Hundley" *** "A Bridge Too Farm" *** "Curious George, Web Master" * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey – March 2010 2 ** Trailers ** Special features ** Bonus episodes: *** "A Monkey's Duckling" *** "George's Super Subway Adventure" * Curious George Goes to a Birthday Party – May 2010 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Piñata Vision" *** "The Fully Automatic Monkey Fun Hat" *** "Surprise Quints" *** "Curious George Meets the Press" *** "Curious George, A Peeling Monkey" *** "Animal Trackers" *** "Something New Under the Sun" *** "Keep Out Cows" * Curious George Back to School – August 2010 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Guest Monkey" *** "The Man with the Monkey Hands" *** "Charkie Goes to School" *** "Wheels on the Bus" *** "Cooking with Monkey" *** "The Amazing Maze Race" *** "George Measures Up" *** "For the Birds" * Curious George: Sweet Dreams – December 2010 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Night of the Wiener Dog" *** "Movie House Monkey" *** "Say Goodnight, George" *** "Hundley's Great Escape" *** "The Big Sleepy" *** "Red Sky at Night, Monkey's Delight" *** "Curious George and the Invisible Sound" *** "Water to Ducks" * Curious George: A Bike Ride Adventure – February 2011 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Curious George Rides a Bike" *** "George and Marco Sound It Out" *** "One in a Million Chameleon" *** "King Doggie" *** "Chasing Rainbows" *** "What Goes Up" *** "The Inside Story" *** "Sprout Outing" * Curious George Plays Ball! – May 2011 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Out of Order" *** "Monkey Underground" *** "Curious George, Personal Trainer" *** "Charkie Goes to School" *** "Juicy George" *** "George's Home Run" *** "A Monkey's Duckling" *** "Well Done, George" * Curious George: A Day at the Library – August 2011 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Book Monkey" *** "George's Super Subway Adventure" *** "Monkey Size Me" *** "Whistlepig Wednesday" *** "Signs Up" *** "Snow Use" *** "The Big Picture" *** "Sees the Light" * Curious George Gets a New Toy – December 2011 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "The Fun-Ball Tally" *** "This Little Piggy" *** "Trader George" *** "Downhill Racer" *** "George Cleans Up" *** "Scaredy-Dog" *** "Up A Tree" *** "Bag Monkey" * Curious George Saves the Day – February 2012 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "Rescue Monkey" *** "The One That Got Away" *** "The Clean, Perfect Yellow Hat" *** "George Buys a Kite" *** "Metal Detective" *** "Jungle Gym" *** "Gnocchi the Critic" *** "Train of Light" * Curious George Dance Party – August 2012 ** Contains the following episodes: *** "School of Dance" *** "DJ George" *** "Mother's Day Surprise" *** "Sock Monkey Opera" *** "Monkey On Ice" *** "Follow That Boat" *** "George and Allie's Automated Car Wash" *** "Relax!" * Curious George Swings Into Spring – March 2013 Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest – September 2013 Category:Television episode video releases Category:Videography